power_rangers_eclipse_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Blade of Destruction Part II
Blade of Destruction Part II Blade of Destruction Part II is the seventh episode of the 1st Season of the custom power rangers series. It aired Saturday October 26th 2019. This is the second episode of the 5 part mini-series. Synopsis Oyz fights the rangers to avenge Vix's defeat. Plot After the rangers defeated Vix. Oyz appears quickly after and attacks the rangers and gets close to destroying them until Emily transports them back to the base as they all pass out from exhuastion. Zaxamus and Lanto work with Emily to help the rangers recover faster. On Gid's Ship Gid says that Kyllo is a good addition to his army and will be taking Xamso's position as second-in-command. Much to Xamso's dismay as Nauser laughs. Oyz returns to the ship and says he is going back to destroy the rangers and their base as he goes back to Earth, Kyllo says that the rangers are no more. Back at the base Emily is still working with Lanto and Zaxamus as Jay,Wally, and Troy wake up and still not fully healed run to go off and fight Oyz. In the city Oyz and his gang of Entities are messing with human's to get the rangers attention. Jay,Wally and Troy,morphed blast the Entities destroying them quickly as they go to fight Oyz. He defeat's them easily demorphing them in just 4 swift attacks. He is about to destroy them until he gets blasted in the sky then double-kicked him onto the ground as he lands on his feet and looks to a silver ranger as the ranger runs at Oyz and the rangers turns their blaster into a sheild and runs at Oyz sliding their hand down their arm sending silver disk's at Oyz as he slashes most of them away with his sword but gets hit by 2 and gets blown onto the ground as he gets up the other 3 rangers arrive and help Jay,Wally, and Troy up as the 3 ask who the new ranger is, Oyz then screams at the silver ranger and runs at them with his sword help in a tight grip as the silver ranger puts their arm up and the disc shooter turns into a sheild as the ranger blocks Oyz's powerful slash and pushes up and shoots a final disc that blows Oyz up in the sky. Oyz becomes giant and the silver ranger shows of their zord by taking out Oyz's sword in 1 hit then forms their megazord and knocks Oyz away quickly then says the other rangers can take it from their as they form the Eclipse Megazord and White Eclipse Megazord and take out the weakened Oyz. Gid becomes upset at Kyllo and says that he didn't only cost them Entities but also theirs another ranger as Xamso and Nauser laugh at Kyllo's failure. Back on Earth at Zedd's Shop the rangers say who the new silver ranger is and she is Emily. Lucas is proud now that him and his girlfriend can fight evil togethor. Deon is suprised at this quote as he end's the episode saying "You guys were dating?".